Uma nova chance
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Após muito tempo sem visitar sua terra natal, Shion resolve retornar ao local para rever a terra onde nasceu e também os amigos. Lá muitos acontecimentos esperam por ele que mais tarde ele entenderá o verdadeiro significado de ter recebido uma nova chance.


Shion estava deitado sobre sua cama em seu quarto no Décimo Terceiro Templo, os longos cabelos loiros, ondulados e cheios estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro, os olhos violetas fixos em um ponto qualquer do teto demonstravam que seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente não.

Nos últimos dias, muitas coisas haviam acontecido e era preciso processá-las, assim como precisava refletir sobre tantas outras coisas. Cansado de estar deitado, levantou-se e lentamente se dirigiu até a grande janela, onde apesar do breu da noite podia observar todo o monte zodiacal e ali, permitiu que sua mente viajasse mais uma vez.

Alguns dias atrás…

O ariano em um instante se via em um lugar lindo, o céu era sempre azul, o sol sempre se fazia presente iluminando e aquecendo aquele majestoso local, os campos verdejantes cheios de flores das mais variadas cores e formas a se perder de vista, a brisa era sempre suave e refrescante. Alguns pequenos riachos com águas cristalinas, belas árvores frondosas lotadas de frutos e flores serviam de morada para vários pássaros de espécies que sequer imaginava-se existir, assim como vários outros animais faziam daquele belo lugar seu lar. Ali naquele belo lugar o tempo parecia não passar.

No instante seguinte, Shion sente como se seu corpo estivesse flutuando e logo uma intensa luz dourada se formou diante de si, fazendo com que cerrasse seus olhos. A sensação de leveza em seu corpo perdurou por alguns instantes até sentir que ele recaia sobre uma superfície firme porém macia. Intrigado com este fato, volta a abrir seus olhos e instantaneamente reconhece o lugar que se encontrava. Confuso por não entender o que havia acontecido, tentou levantar, todavia uma forte tontura e uma dor excruciante tomou conta de seu corpo forçando-o fechar os olhos novamente.

Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, por uns breves instantes achou que tudo aquilo não passava de sua imaginação querendo lhe pregar uma peça, mas ao notar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração em seu peito, percebeu que tudo aquilo era real. Abriu um olho e depois o outro constatando que realmente estava em seu quarto no Décimo Terceiro Templo.

"Não pode ser", pensou enquanto olhava à sua volta quando várias batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

– Entre! – murmurou, mal reconhecendo sua voz porque estava mais rouca que o normal.

Pela grande porta de madeira passou um rosto conhecido que fez o ariano relaxar seu corpo. Era Athena que se aproximava com um grande sorriso desenhado em sua face alva.

– Bom dia, Shion! Estou feliz que já tenha acordado. – falou a deidade com sua costumeira serenidade. – Como você está?

– Eu – pigarreou – Eu acho que estou bem, só com uma dor forte no corpo.

– Isso é normal – aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada do colchão – Voltar para o corpo carnal não é um processo simples, por isso é doloroso para alguns até porque é preciso se acostumar a usá-lo novamente.

Shion fixou seus olhos violáceos nos verdes da Deusa – Voltar a vida… – murmurou o muviano desviando o olhar – Como isso foi possível? – perguntou mais para si do que para a deidade.

– Realmente… – Saori colocou os dedos pequenos no rosto do mais velho fazendo ele olhá-la novamente – Não foi um processo fácil. Como você sabe, meu pai Zeus estava desaparecido desde as Eras Mitológicas – o homem assentiu um sim com a cabeça – Então… Não sei como, Hermes conseguiu encontrá-lo e avisou das atitudes dos outros Deuses e das várias guerras travadas desde então. Ele obviamente ficou furioso e voltou imediatamente, fez com que os demais aceitassem minha condição de protetora da Terra, fazendo com que todos nós assinássemos um Acordo de Paz. – com a língua umedeceu os lábios aproveitando para dar um tempo para que Shion assimilasse tudo o que havia dito, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio prosseguiu – Claro que alguns tentaram persuadir Zeus dessa ideia, porém ele foi irredutível. Quando finalmente todos assinaram o Pacto, fui especialmente ter uma reunião com meu pai para pedir a volta de todos vocês.

– Você foi diretamente até Zeus pedir por nós? – perguntou para ter certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

– Fui sim – sorriu genuinamente – No início, como já esperava, Ele foi contra, mas com o passar dos dias fui convencendo-o…

– E aqui estamos… – completou o raciocínio da Deusa. – E já faz quanto tempo que...você sabe...voltamos?

– Hoje completou uma semana, você foi o primeiro a acordar.

– Uma semana!? – exasperou-se, para ele tudo não tinha passado de poucos segundos. Em um estava nos Elíseos e no outro em seu quarto.

– Enfim… estou feliz por poder rever todos vocês. – beijou a testa de Shion – Agora deixarei você descansar, depois conversaremos mais. – sorriu, levantando da cama e saindo do quarto em seguida.

O ariano ficou pensando em tudo o que ouviu, para ele era surreal demais tudo isso. Não queria adormecer, mas aos poucos suas pálpebras foram pesando até que Shion adormeceu.

x.x.x.x.x

Uma semana havia se passado e agora estavam todos os Cavaleiros no grande salão no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Saori estava sentada em seu trono e ao seu lado Shion, que havia retornado a ocupar o posto de Grande Mestre. Ele assim como os demais ouviram a deidade falar que gostaria que todos eles vivessem uma vida mais normal possível e que as levassem conforme fosse. Tudo isso pegou a todos de surpresa porque eram acostumados a treinar, lutar pelo bem da humanidade e não para viverem para eles. Seria uma mudança e tanto na vida dos guerreiros de Athena.

Um clarão seguido do estrondo de um raio iluminando o céu negro fez com que Shion voltasse suas lembranças para o presente. Fazia cerca de um mês que ele juntamente com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Cavaleiros de Prata e Kanon receberam a dádiva de voltar a vida. Alguns já haviam começado relacionamentos, outros se inscreveram na faculdade e uns poucos foram visitar seus países natais em busca de respostas para suas perguntas.

Já Shion ainda pensava no que fazer de sua nova vida, e era tudo isso que lhe tirava o sono. Não achava ruim ter recebido uma nova chance, porém, em seu íntimo, acreditava já ter vivido o suficiente e que já havia feito muito em sua vida.

Resignado, suspirou profundamente enquanto voltava para sua cama deitando em seguida.

x.x.x.x.x

Shion e Dohko estavam na cozinha do Templo de Libra, tomando chá.

– Então, Shion, já decidiu o que vai fazer? – o libriano perguntou depois de depositar a xícara sobre o pires.

– Estava pensando em ir a Jamiel, rever o lugar onde cresci e também tentar reencontrar algum amigo….

A fala do ariano foi cortada pela gargalhada do chinês. Shion fitou o amigo confuso.

– O que aconteceu seu velho!? Tá ficando gagá?

– Me desculpa – secou uma lágrima provocada pelo riso – É que achei engraçado você querer reencontrar algum amigo.

– E qual é a graça disso? – perguntou ofendido.

– É que as criaturas já devem estar todos a sete palmos do chão. – gargalhou mais uma vez.

Shion tentou continuar sério, mas foi inevitável não rir junto com o amigo. Alguns bons minutos se passaram, as lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos, suas barrigas doíam, mas simplesmente não conseguiam parar. Quando estavam conseguindo controlar o riso, era só um olhar para o outro que recomeçavam. Depois de vários minutos assim conseguiram se controlar.

– Como você é idiota, Dohko. Não falo dos amigos de duzentos anos atrás, mas sim, de alguns mais recentes. – Shion falou enquanto levava sua xícara aos lábios sorvendo um gole do chá, fazendo uma careta em seguida devido o mesmo já estar gelado.

– Ahhh bom!!! – exclamou o chinês – Nem todas as pessoas têm a dádiva de viver duzentos anos – riu divertido. – Mas, falando sério agora, fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão, acho que você precisa se distrair um pouco, digo, parar de pensar somente no Santuário.

– Você tem razão! Passei dias pensando no que fazer, mas somente há uns dias atrás eu senti uma grande vontade de voltar a Jamiel, uma sensação de nostalgia, sabe? Mas ainda estava em dúvidas e só hoje pela manhã tomei essa decisão.

– Meu amigo, você tem que fazer o que seu coração manda. Se ele está dizendo para você ir até sua terra natal, vá e aproveite. Pode ser que o destino esteja te reservando algo e também será bom respirar novos ares.

– Dohko, não estou esperando que nada diferente aconteça em minha vida quando eu estiver lá. Como disse: só quero rever Jamiel e reencontrar alguns poucos amigos que fiz.

O chinês levantou-se indicando que o tibetano fizesse o mesmo, e assim que o amigo levantou-se também, passou o braço por cima dos ombros dele, num meio abraço indo em direção a varanda.

– Sabe Shion, nesses últimos dias também pensei muito em tudo que passamos nessa nossa longa vida. – sentou em uma cadeira feita de um material que parecia palha, indicando a vazia para o ariano sentar – As batalhas, todos os amigos que perdemos, principalmente o… – seu semblante tornou-se triste – o Suikyo.

– Dohko – Shion cortou o amigo sabendo onde ele queria chegar – Não se martirize, Suikyo foi um grande amigo para nós dois, infelizmente ele precisou tomar uma difícil decisão, mas se não fosse por ele, jamais saberíamos o que estava por vir. – suspirou profundamente, era difícil falar daquele assunto – Mas antes de se juntar ao nosso inimigo, ele treinou um grande guerreiro, não se esqueça disso.

– Não é questão de me martirizar, sei muito bem das intenções dele, não esqueça que ele morreu em meus braços e antes disso acontecer me revelou todo seu plano e por causa disso fingi trair Athena também.

– Velho amigo, vamos parar de falar sobre o passado e sim sobre o presente. Vivemos momentos de muita tormenta, todas elas serviram para nos fortalecer.

– Você tem razão – o Libriano deu uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo – Mas me diga, quando você irá?

– Creio que em dois dias.

x.x.x.x.x

Já fazia uma semana que Shion havia regressado para Jamiel. O ariano sentia-se feliz por ter tomado a decisão de ir visitar sua terra natal, a torre que viveu por tantos anos estava como se lembrava. Aproveitou a semana para limpar, já que devido ao tempo que ninguém morava ali, estava tudo empoeirado e também para ir até a vila mais próxima para comprar mantimentos. Agora que estava tudo como ele queria, aproveitaria para ir atrás dos amigos.

A vila também estava como Shion se lembrava, ela parecia Rodório, ambas pareciam ter parado no tempo, todavia, a de Jamiel ainda mantinha o colorido tão característico daquela terra. A feirinha, onde se vendia todo tipo de coisa, ainda permanecia lá no mesmo lugar e isso fez a nostalgia no coração do Grande Mestre aumentar.

O ariano caminhava por entre as bancas olhando atentamente os vários produtos que eram vendidos ali e também as pessoas para ver se reconhecia alguém, todavia, todos os rostos lhe pareciam estranhos. Seguiu caminhando até chegar em uma barraquinha que continha algumas frutas e vários tipos de doces, se aproximou para escolher algumas quando um senhor sorridente se aproximou para atendê-lo.

– Shion é você mesmo? – perguntou o homem após olhar o ariano analiticamente.

O muviano ao ouvir seu nome desviou seus olhos das frutas para o homem tentando puxar em sua memória se o conhecia, todavia nada vinha.

– Sou eu, Tenzin – alargou mais o sorriso – Não lembra mais de seu velho amigo?

– Tenzin!? Mas que alegria reencontrá-lo, um dos intuitos para eu ter vindo até Jamiel era para rever os amigos. Desculpe não tê-lo reconhecido, mas você está diferente.

Os dois se abraçaram efusivamente após a fala do ariano. – Diferente!? – disse Tenzin – Você está sendo gentil em dizer isso, eu mudei muito desde a última vez que nos vimos. Veja – o senhor apontou para si mesmo – Meus cabelos e barba estão mais brancos que a neve, minha pele está toda enrugada – gargalhou, divertido.

– Porém… – Shion começou a falar – Seu senso de humor permanece igual – acompanhou o amigo na risada.

– Venha velho amigo, sente-se um pouco aqui comigo – Tenzin abriu uma cadeira ao lado da sua, o muviano fez a volta na barraquinha sentando na cadeira oferecida, o senhor sentou na sua, agora com um semblante mais sério, olhou para o outro.

– Confesso que estou surpreso em lhe ver, a última vez que falei com Mu, ele me disse que você havia… – hesitou por alguns instantes – ...morrido.

Foi a vez do Grande Mestre fechar o semblante. Tenzin era um dos poucos que conhecia a verdade sobre Shion e o Santuário, onde o ariano suspirou olhando para o homem à sua frente – É uma longa história… – E assim o muviano contou tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos anos.

– Entendi – o outro murmurou após alguns minutos pensando – Vocês são uns privilegiados por poder receber uma nova chance e recomeçar.

Os dois iriam continuar sua conversa, mas foram interrompidos com a chegada de uma moça.

– Papai, vim te buscar. Já está na hora de irmos – ela olhou para Tenzin e depois para Shion cumprimentando-o em seguida.

– Já está na hora!? Me distraí conversando com meu amigo que nem percebi a hora passando. – virou-se para Shion – Lembra da minha filha, Hina?

– Sua filha? Quando a conheci ela era uma criança. Nessas horas que percebemos o quanto estamos ficando velhos.

A jovem não entendeu muito bem o último comentário de Shion. Ele não parecia tão mais velho assim, pois pelas suas contas, ele deveria ter em torno de uns trinta anos. Todavia, resolveu não comentar nada.

Os três se despediram e antes que o Grande Mestre pudesse tomar o rumo da torre, Tenzin o convidou para ir até sua casa jantar no dia seguinte, o que foi prontamente aceito pelo ariano.

x.x.x.x.x

O sol já se escondia no poente, as cores do entardecer e do anoitecer se misturavam formando um belo cenário naquele lugar inóspito. Shion já se aproximava da estreita ponte de pedras, que passava por cima do precipício que era conhecido como O Cemitério das Armaduras, quando um estranho ruído atraiu sua atenção. Ele para seus passos, colocando-se em estado de alerta, para tentar ouvir novamente o som. Depois de alguns segundos, ele ouve novamente e se dirige até o local de onde vinha o barulho.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou uma caixa e, ao se aproximar para averiguar o que havia dentro, seus olhos se arregalaram ao encontrar dois gatinhos que arranhavam a caixa para tentar sair dela. Shion olhou em volta tentando achar alguém e tudo o que viu foi um terceiro gatinho na beira do abismo. Antes que pudesse se aproximar para retirá-lo, ele despenca, o Grande Mestre agiu rápido utilizando sua telecinese para trazer o bichinho novamente até onde estava. O filhote miava alto demonstrando o medo que provavelmente havia sentido.

O muviano colocou o pequeno dentro da caixa juntamente com os demais segurando-a em seguida em suas mãos levando-a até sua casa após constatar que não havia ninguém por perto e que os animaizinhos haviam sido deixados ali. Já dentro da torre, Shion retira os três da caixa e como eles miavam muito por causa da fome, resolveu servir um pouco de leite para que pudesse alimentar os filhotes.

x.x.x.x.x

– Quem deixou vocês lá, hein!? – falou enquanto acariciava um dos gatinhos que havia se aninhado em seu colo e agora dormia tranquilamente.

– Se eu não tivesse encontrado vocês, nem sei o que teria acontecido. Quanta maldade fizeram com vocês. – murmurou como se esperasse a resposta dos animaizinhos.

– Bom… agora que vocês estão em segurança e bem alimentados eu vou descansar também – levantou-se retirando o gatinho de seu colo e o colocando ao lado dos outros dois, dirigiu-se até seu quarto, deitando na cama em seguida.

Já estava quase pegando no sono quando sente algumas patinhas andando em cima de si. Abriu os olhos e viu os três filhotes. Um o massageava com as patinhas na barriga, o outro fazia o mesmo em seu braço e o terceiro se aninhava em seu pescoço.

– Vocês são folgados, hein!? – sorriu e se ajeitou na cama não demorando para pegar no sono.

x.x.x.x.x

– O que vou fazer com vocês!? – estava sentado à mesa tomando seu desjejum enquanto olhava os três gatinhos que brincavam em um ponto da cozinha.

– Não posso levá-los comigo. Vou perguntar ao Tenzin se ele sabe algum lugar para deixá-los.

x.x.x.x.x

Shion se dirigia para a casa do amigo. Ainda faltava um tempo para o horário marcado, mas queria chegar antes. Chegou em frente a casa de Tenzin, bateu na porta, não demorando a ser atendido por Hina, que abriu passagem para o muviano entrar.

A jovem o encaminhou até a sala onde o pai já o esperava. O senhor ao ver o amigo, abriu um largo sorriso.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo!

– Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. – respondeu também sorrindo – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu é sempre bom rever quem nos faz bem.

– Isso é verdade e com certeza eu não terei a mesma tua sorte quando me for…

A conversa dos dois homens foi interrompida com a chegada de Hina que juntou-se a eles na sala. E foi só então que Shion notou como a jovem havia se tornado uma bela mulher. Os cabelos negros, ondulados e cheios que emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto de pele levemente bronzeada, os olhos verdes, que pareciam duas esmeraldas, os cílios longos e volumosos, sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, nariz afilado, os lábios rosados e cheios compunham aquele rosto que o muviano achou jovial e angelical. Quando se deu conta que esquadrinhava Hina com os olhos, engoliu em seco desviando o rosto em seguida. "O que está fazendo homem!?", se recriminou em pensamento torcendo para que a jovem e o pai não tivessem percebido sua atitude.

– Que sorte, papai? – perguntou olhando de um para outro.

– De ter ótimos amigos, minha filha. – respondeu enquanto olhava de soslaio o ariano – Eu e Shion ficamos anos sem nos vermos, e nem que parece que isso aconteceu. Não é mesmo, velho amigo!?

– É verdade sim – respondeu o loiro – Gostaria de perguntar algo para vocês – pigarreou enquanto recebia a atenção dos dois – Por acaso existe aqui algum abrigo para animais?

– Desculpa a curiosidade, mas por que você está perguntando isso? – a morena perguntou.

Então o Grande Mestre contou tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

– Entendo...– a jovem murmurou – Infelizmente não temos um abrigo aqui, mas fico triste por terem soltado os gatinhos, mas feliz por você ter resgatado. Eu sou veterinária e se você permitir posso examiná-los e tentarmos achar alguém que queira ficar com eles até o dia da sua partida.

– Claro que aceito – respondeu sorridente.

– Por que você não vai até a casa dele amanhã, filha?

– Acho melhor não, Tenzin – Shion interrompeu antes que a jovem respondesse – O ar lá é muito rarefeito, ela não está acostumada a isso – concluiu com um semblante sério.

– Mesmo assim irei – respondeu Hina, convicta. – Qual o melhor horário para eu ir?

– Pode ser a tarde?

– Pra mim está ótimo!!!! – levantou-se – Vou lá ver se a janta está pronta.

x.x.x.x.x

Algum tempo depois, os três comiam, bebiam e conversavam animados. Hina ficava encantada com o conhecimento que o ariano possuía, já Shion adorou ouvir que a morena havia se formado em medicina veterinária há um ano. A conversa se estendeu por um bom tempo ainda, até o muviano decidir ir embora.

x.x.x.x.x

No outro dia após o almoço, Hina já se dirigia até o local onde Shion morava. Apesar de não ser muito longe, o caminho era cheio de pedras e elevações que precisavam de um pouco de atenção, fora o ar que parecia se tornar mais rarefeito a cada passo. Ela já conseguia ver a torre ao longe, todavia sua visão começou a escurecer, a respiração tornou-se mais difícil até que sentiu seu corpo ir ao chão.

Um cheiro suave invadiu suas narinas fazendo com que despertasse. Ao abrir os olhos, viu-se deitada em um cômodo desconhecido. Olhou em volta tentando ver se reconhecia algo, mas não obteve sucesso. Tentou fazer sua mente trabalhar para tentar lembrar o que havia acontecido quando viu Shion adentrar o cômodo. Seu semblante transparecia preocupação e alívio ao mesmo tempo.

– Finalmente acordou. Eu disse que seria perigoso você vir até aqui – disse sério.

Hina ficou alguns segundos analisando os olhos violáceos do homem, então lembrou que havia desmaiado no caminho. – Como vim parar aqui? Digo, como me encontrou?

– Bom… – ele sentou-se ao lado da jovem na cama – Eu tive um pressentimento ruim e, como ele foi ficando mais forte, fui dar uma volta pelas redondezas, foi aí que te encontrei.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras não acreditando muito na história, porém resolveu não se manifestar. – Obrigada – agradeceu.

– Não precisa agradecer. Como você está? – Shion perguntou – Sente alguma dor?

A castanha apenas meneou a cabeça em negativa para os lados. O cheiro que ela havia sentido antes ficou mais forte, inundando ainda mais o ambiente.

– Venha! Vamos até a cozinha, estou preparando um chá para você se sentir melhor. – o muviano se pôs de pé estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Assim que ela se ergueu, Shion colocou a mão sobre a cintura feminina e a levou até a cozinha, onde ela sentou e ele foi até o fogão pegando o chá servindo em seguida para os dois e sentando-se ao lado da cadeira que ela estava.

x.x.x.x.x

Após o chá, Hina já se sentia totalmente restabelecida. Agora ela olhava os três gatinhos que estavam em cima do sofá. Pegou o primeiro, que era branco com algumas manchas cinzas espalhadas pelo corpo, verificou que era uma fêmea. Colocou em seu colo – Poderia alcançar minha maleta, por favor? – pediu ao muviano enquanto acariciava a gatinha.

Assim que ele a entregou, abriu retirando de lá um estetoscópio e passou a auscultar o animalzinho, verificando que estava tudo bem. Repetiu o procedimento com os outros dois, que era um todo pretinho e outro todo amarelinho, ambos machos.

– Eles estão ótimos, vou dar um vermífugo para eles e amanhã aplicamos a tríplice, daqui trinta dias a anti rábica.

– Certo, certo! Só tem um problema, mês que vem eu já não estarei aqui. Por isso, preciso doá-los antes disso.

– Entendo, mas farei o possível para que isso aconteça antes de você ir embora.

– Agradeço muito a sua gentileza, Hina – estendeu a mão espalmada para cima, num pedido mudo para que ela depositasse a dela e, assim que o fez, depositou um beijo.

– N-não tem porque agradecer, faço isso porque amo esses bichinhos demais – a jovem estava corada devido ao beijo – Agora preciso ir.

– Eu a levarei até em casa – levantou-se – Está anoitecendo e não quero que nada aconteça com você, de novo.

– Mas não quero incomodar, você já fez muito por mim hoje – falou um pouco tímida.

– Não é incômodo algum para mim, assim aproveito e já converso um pouco com teu pai. É sempre bom conversar com ele. Você tem um pai maravilhoso.

– Eu sei disso, ele é magnífico e tem um coração enorme. – respondeu enquanto levantava também.

x.x.x.x.x

Durante o percurso até a vila, Shion e Hina conversaram sobre várias coisas. A jovem contou que a mãe havia falecido quando ela tinha quinze anos e desde então, o pai a cuidou com muita dedicação e carinho, assim como ela fazia o mesmo, de certa forma um era o conforto do outro. Quando ela decidiu estudar Medicina Veterinária, o pai sempre fez o possível para que realizasse o seu sonho, porque precisou ir para outra cidade estudar. Shion ouviu tudo atentamente, ficou impressionado em como, apesar de jovem, já tivesse passado por tantas dificuldades. De certa forma, não era tão diferente assim da sua vida. Ele também relatou que era natural dali, mas há muito tempo morava na Grécia. Claro que teve que ocultar muita coisa, inclusive quando questionado por ela sobre o que fazia. Disse que trabalhava como uma espécie de segurança de uma pessoa muito importante.

Quando chegaram na casa onde ela e o pai residiam, já era noite. O senhor ficou muito feliz em rever ambos. Hina ocultou do pai o desmaio quando ele perguntou como havia sido o dia dela, não queria preocupá-lo. O ariano já se despedia quando Tenzin insistiu para que ele ficasse mais um pouco, o que foi aceito pelo muviano.

Shion se dividia entre conversar com o amigo e com Hina. Tenzin ficou feliz com essa proximidade dos dois.

x.x.x.x.x

Faltava dois dias para findar aquele mês. Shion logo retornaria ao Santuário, mas intimamente não queria retornar. Nos dias que passou em Jamiel, nas visitas a Hina e Tenzin havia descoberto o quanto a jovem era alguém cativante, uma moça cheia de virtudes e acima de tudo, linda. Não queria se precipitar, mas sabia que Hina já habitava seu solitário coração. Sempre que ficava muitos dias sem ver a jovem, a saudade começava a lhe consumir. Para o Grande Mestre isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, porque ele não se lembrava mais quando esteve apaixonado, mas para ele havia um grande abismo entre os dois. Shion sabia que Hina não entenderia ele ser um guerreiro de Athena, ter morrido e voltado a vida e, principalmente, ter mais de duzentos anos. Ela era uma menina cheia de vida e ele um velho. Seria muita coisa para ela. Por isso, mesmo triste, sabia que retornar ao Santuário seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

Mas Shion estava enganado em ter pensado isso…

Já fazia um mês que havia retornado, não teve coragem de se desfazer dos gatinhos e acabou levando-os consigo. Um deu a Kiki, um para Saori e o outro para Aldebaran, mas todo dia ia vê-los. De certa forma, era como tentava suprir a falta de Hina. Durante esse último mês havia relatado ao melhor amigo, Dohko, e este o aconselhou a ir atrás dela, mas Shion ainda acreditava que ela não o aceitaria. E, para seu martírio, quanto mais os dias passavam, mais a saudade aumentava.

x.x.x.x.x

Mais quinze dias se passaram até que um dia um soldado entra no salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo.

– O que aconteceu, homem!? – Shion perguntou – Estamos sendo atacados?

– Não, é que tem uma moça lá na entrada do Santuário procurando pelo senhor.

– Por mim? – perguntou, intrigado. Levantou e seguiu o soldado até o portão de entrada.

Ao chegar lá não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao ver quem estava lá. Era Hina.

– Hina!? O que está fazendo aqui, e como me encontrou? – perguntou, surpreso.

– Podemos conversar em outro local? Um lugar mais… – olhou em volta – reservado.

Shion ergueu uma das pintinhas que tinha no lugar da sobrancelha – Claro que sim – Antes que ele pudesse sugerir o local, a castanha sugeriu irem até o quarto na pequena pousada que havia se hospedado em Rodório.

O ariano aceitou e, antes de sair, pediu para que o soldado avisasse Dohko.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Hina fechou a porta e o olhou com semblante sério – Foi por isso que você veio embora sem se despedir de mim? Achou que eu não te aceitaria, é isso?

Shion abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir proferir uma palavra.

– Por que não me contou a verdade? Sei que pode parecer estranho dizer isso, mas eu me apaixonei por você e pensei que você sentia o mesmo por mim – seu semblante tornou-se triste. – Não estou aqui para te cobrar nada, aliás, estou sim. Queria entender porque veio embora sem se despedir de mim. – calou-se ao sentir os olhos marejados, desviou o rosto porque não queria que Shion a visse assim.

O muviano ao vê-la assim sentiu uma pontada no coração, não imaginava que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Achou que nunca mais a veria, mas quando a viu, uma estranha sensação de esperança tomou conta de seu ser e agora tinha a confirmação. Se aproximou dela e delicadamente fez com que ela voltasse o olhar para si. – Eu sinto muito ter feito você sofrer, mas achei que essa poderia ser a melhor decisão porque…

– Por que achou que eu não te aceitaria, não é? – o interrompeu – Meu pai me contou tudo sobre você, passei a admirá-lo mais ainda. Mas entendo você não sentir o mesmo por mim – tentou desviar o olhar novamente, mas Shion não permitiu.

Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes – Como você pode dizer que não sinto o mesmo? Você chegou para ficar em meu coração.

Shion foi calado com os lábios macios de Hina encostando no seus. Ali iniciou-se um beijo calmo, mas que era demonstrado todo o sentimento que um nutria pelo o outro.

Com essa união que se formava era a nova chance que Shion havia ganhado e que no início tinha relutado tanto para entender o porquê de ter sido revivido, mas agora entendia perfeitamente.


End file.
